seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XII
The Suffering Pirates' Painful Adventure #2: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET SO CLOSE TO US SHITEN! *cue them falling off the mountain* Rodaro: Storms this large...but nothing over here...I just can't help but wonder. Willard: Right, that's it. Something's up. I've decided to head out and find the source of these storms. Rodaro: Are you serious? You don't even know how to travel the waters! Willard: I've had it, I've just HAD IT with Marin! We can't continue living under his dictatorship! Rodaro: I understand what you mean...You're hoping we can find a solution to the Eternal Drought from those storms, huh? Well then...I'll go with you. Willard: You will? Yes! Rodaro: However, it would be too dangerous for just the two of us to go alone...but I know some others, who would be more than willing to help... Willard: Speaking of help, we are going to need a boat...*stares over at the shipwrecked guy's boat* Willard: Would you care to provide us your boat for our expedition? You can come along if you'd like. Sailor: Well...no. I just wanna get back home as soon as possible, before- WAAAAH! WAAAAAAH! Sailor: Darn it, I thought I had managed to calm her! He pulls a baby girl out of a bundle of blankets and cradles her. Willard: Oh, uh...so you have a baby girl? Sailor: Yep! Name's Nettle. Only two weeks old. I had to bring her with me on my journey, and while I hope whatever you're doing succeeds, we have to set off and get ho- The sailor steps in the boat, and creates a giant hole in the floor. Sailor: Huh...heh heh...got any ships I can buy? Willard: Right now that ship is the only one on the island. But we'll make you a deal. We'll repair your ship, but you'll have to let us use it to investigate those storms. Sailor: But...but what if it gets broken? I need to get Nettle home! Rodaro: We'll take good care of it, don't worry. If you come along with us, you can help ensure that everything goes as smoothly as possible. My wife could take care of Nettle. Sailor: I'm beginning to like you two less and less...but it appears you won't back down, so I'll join you, even if it's just to make sure my ship doesn't get destroyed again! I guess I should introduce myself though. My name's Comren. Willard: Pleased to have you aboard, Comren. Rodaro: Now it's time for the others. Several hours later, Willard, Rodaro, and Comren are back underground. They stand in a room with seven other men sitting at attention. All of them have family members by their sides. Rodoran: Hey Tanburu! Catch the ball! Tanburu: Hey! That's two high! Rodaro: Settle down, boys. I'm about to speak. Rodaro then addresses the men and their families I know that we all are chafing under Marin's rule, and there seemed to be no way out...until now. Willard and I discovered unnatural storms brewing to the east, and these storms could potentially end the drought and bring an end to Marin's rule! Now thanks to our friend Comren here, we have a ship we can use to travel there. Is anyone with us? The room stays silent. Finally, one man speaks up. Man: I suppose it makes sense...somewhat. But if you're right about the severity of these storms, there's a very good chance we won't make it out alive. I have a son to take care of! We all have children to take care of! The man's son pops his head out from behind, and it's none other than Cottontail. We see the other men's children: Saboten, Moya, Arashi, Sakyu, and Josh. Willard: I know this is a very dangerous mission. But this is our only hope to bring down Marin! Our only hope to raise our children in peace! Man: I suppose you are right. Fine then. I say aye. Man 2: Aye. Man 3: Aye. Finally, all seven men agree to come along. Much later, they stand by the now-repaired boat. Willard: All right...let's set sail! The ten men begin their voyage, and within a few hours they have reached the first gathering of storms. It takes all their might to keep the boat afloat and moving. Willard: Come on, men! Hoist the sails! Man: All this movement is making me...sick... Comren: Guys! Look over there! It's an island! Rodaro: We should stop there, then! In a few minutes, the men have docked at the island and are setting forth. Comren: So, what exactly are we looking for? Willard: Something...anything that might be a cause of the weather here! And so the men split up and scoured the island. Willard was getting very wet and not having much luck, when suddenly he heard a scream. He and the other men raced over to the source of the scream. It was one of the men, who looked like he saw a ghost...or maybe even... Man: I saw a Phantom! Just like the ones in Terradise! What the heck is it doing here?! Willard: This just makes me more and more suspicious... Rodaro: Was it doing anything? Or wandering around aimlessly? Mam: Wait...I remember...it was carrying some sort of large bag! Rodaro: Alright. We're gonna get that bag. Man: Whaaaat? Rodaro: Hopefully without the Phantom seeing us, of course. Here's the plan. Soon, the men are crouched near a clearing where the man saw the Phantom. They spot their quarry in a cave on the opposite side. However, it is quite well-guarded. Man: Four Phantoms? Man, something's up here. Rodaro: Their numbers will hopefully make no difference. Galme! Galme, who is Tanburu's father, pulls out one of the few gadgets he brought on the trip: a slingshot. Galme: Locked and loaded...I see where to aim... Galme shoots at a loose boulder near the edge of the mountain by the clearing. The shot hits its mark and causes the boulder to fall off, causing a large ruckus. The ruckus attracts the Phantoms' attention and they go off to find the source. Willard: Now go! Quickly! Two of the men rush to the cave and together hoist up one of the bags. They then rush back to the others and succeed in making it without any of the Phantoms seeing them. The men then anxiously open the bag, and inside is...a large amount of powder. Man: What the heck is this stuff? Comren: Wait...I've heard about this...this is Dance Powder! It's an illegal substance that causes rain! Rodaro: Well, no wonder why it's raining so much here. But why...why would Marin do this here? Especially since he didn't claim this as a "solution" to our problems? Comren: Well...there's a side effect. Releasing Dance Powder into the air creates the conditions necessary for rain...by taking those conditions away from nearby areas. Which means that given the amount of rain here, some place must be in severe drought! Willard, Rodaro, and the other seven mens' mouths drop in shock. Rodaro: No...no, this can't be! Willard: This "Eternal Drought" was all Marin's plan! He caused the drought by using the Dance Powder here, and then "solved" it, allowing him to take over our town! Right about then, the rain starts to lighten a little. The Phantoms respond promptly, scattering more Dance Powder into the air. Willard scoops up some of the Dance Powder from the bag they stole, looking angry and determined.. Willard: This was all Marin's plot. But now that we know the truth, there is no way he will remain in power! Category:Ghost City Arc